The First
by Adina Mizu
Summary: The first time Karkat and John get together. Starts with an awkward conversation about buckets...


Characters of Andrew Hussie from the magic that is Homestuck.

This started as an RP and I still cannot find the 'John' for this story. If you find this, I think you are amazing!

- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: I SWEAR TO GOG IF I SEE ANOTHER FUCKING BUCKET I'M GOING TO FLIP THE FUCK OUT ON ALL YOU FUCKASS BASTARDS!

CG: THIS IS JUST FUCKING STUPID

CG: WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THEM ALL?

EB: haha hi karkat

CG: YOU!

CG: YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!

EB: i don't even have any buckets...

CG: THIS IS JUST ONE OF YOUR FUCKING JOKES ISN'T IT? YOU'RE IN CAHOOTS WITH SOMEONE I KNOW IT!

EB: i'm not though

CG: THEN WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!

CG: EVERY FUCKING ROOM I GO TO IS FUCKING FILLED WITH THEM!

EB: i didn't do anything, maybe you're just seeing them.

CG: FUCK YOU!

EB: i haven't seen any buckets.

EB: that's the buckets talking.

CG: WHAT?

CG: THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EGBERT?

EB: look, there are no buckets around. just calm down.

CG: FUCK YOU!

CG: THEY WERE HERE BEFORE!

EB: don't worry

EB: but now they're not.

EB: it's okay

EB: you're safe

EB: hah

EB: wait no, that came out wrong

EB: oops

EB: sorry

CG: YOU ARE FUCKING RETARDED EGBERT

CG: WHY DO I EVER TALK TO YOU?

EB: i don't know, don't ask me.

CG: YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH THE ENERGY USED TO TYPE

EB: but aren't we buddies?

CG: I'VE YET TO BE IMPRESSED OR EVEN REMOTELY ENTERTAINED BY ANYTHING YOU SAY

EB: then what should i do to make it easier on you to talk to me?

CG: BE SMARTER

EB: accept people for who they are, karkat

EB: it's one of my great qualities.

CG: WHAT? BEING STUPID?

EB: accept my derpiness

EB: look, i know i'm not the smartest person in the world but at least i'm nice.

CG: THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?

CG: ITS A WASTE OF TIME

CG: AND I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU COULD BECOME SMARTER ANYWAY

EB: oh that hurts

EB: stop being mean karkitty.

EB: woah did i just come up with a petname?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?

CG: DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

EB: why not?

CG: ITS FUCKING STUPID THATS WHY

EB: but it's cute

EB: karkitty.

CG: DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT EGBERT

EB: geez i was joking

EB: take a joke dude

CG: I WILL NOT TAKE ANYTHING FROM YOU

CG: BE IT YOUR STUPID JOKES OR ANYTHING ELSE

EB: just wondering

CG: WHAT?

EB: are you ever calm?

CG: WHAT?

EB: you just always seem so angry.

EB: i never see you happy

EB: honestly

CG: BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY FUCKING IDIOTS

EB: it's sad

CG: SAD?

CG: THAT FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

CG: IT'S NORMAL

EB: I worry about you sometimes

EB: being angry isn't healthy

CG: IT'S FUCKING WEIRD THAT YOU SEEM TO BE IN A STATE OF PERPETUAL FUCKING 'HAPPY' OR WHATEVER

EB: try smiling once in a while

CG: WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?

EB: because smiling makes you feel better? how am i supposed to answer that?

EB: that's a silly question karkat

EB: what do you do when you're happy?

EB: if you ever are...

CG: THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT?

CG: IT'S FUCKING STUPID

CG: HOW IS SMILING SUPPOSED TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL BETTER ABOUT ANYTHING?

CG: THAT MAKES NO SENSE

EB: only if you're never happy

EB: it just does

EB: so what

CG: IS THIS ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES?

CG: IF IT IS IT'S STUPID

CG: AND POINTLESS

EB: no

EB: i'm being serious

EB: somewhat

CG: SOMEWHAT?

CG: SO IT IS A JOKE

CG: HA HA EGBERT

CG: FUNNY

CG: NOT

EB: no it isn't

EB: wait you- awwww

CG: WHAT?

EB: that hurt

EB: i thought you might have actually laughed for once

CG: WHAT HURT?

EB: my feelings hurt

EB: that's what

CG: YOUR FEELINGS HURT? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?

EB: yeah

EB: how could you?

CG: HOW COULD I WHAT?

EB: i thought we were friends.

CG: YOU ARE FUCKING WEIRD EGBERT

CG: THIS CONVERSATION IS GETTING ON MY NERVES

EB: i'm sorry?

CG: FUCK

EB: what do you expect me to do about it?

CG: HOLD ON

CG: NEVERMIND

EB: what

CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS

EB: okay, geez

EB: forget i asked

CG: FUCKING ASSHOLES OVER HERE ARE GOING TO DRIVE ME TO GRIND A FUCKING ROCK THROUGH MY SKULL

CG: AND THE FUCKING BUCKETS!

CG: I TOLD YOU I WASN'T JUST SEEING THEM!

CG: ITS RIGHT FUCKING HERE!

CG: UNDER MY FUCKING SEAT!

CG: I LEAVE FOR TWO FUCKING MINUTES AND THIS FUCKING THING, THIS FUCKING STUPID ASS THING IS UNDER MY FUCKING SEAT!

CG: WHATEVER FUCKASS IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IS GOING TO BE SORRY WHEN IF FUCKING FIND THEM

EB: haha, who is doing all this?

CG: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

EB: what color is the bucket?

EB: look

CG: THE SAME COLOR AS EVERY FUCKING BUCKET

CG: IT'S FUCKING GRAY YOU GRUBSNUFFER

EB: well sometimes it's different colored.

CG: WHEN?

EB: on earth it is, anyways.

CG: REALLY?

EB: maybe we're just weird.

CG: MAYBE?

CG: I'D SAY ITS A PRETTY SOLID FACT

CG: WHAT MAKES THEM CHANGE COLOR?

EB: they don't change colors, they paint them different colors.

CG: WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?

EB: haven't you ever made a sandcastle before?

CG: A WHAT?

EB: we sell them to little kids going to the beach. kids use them to make sandcastles.

CG: THAT'S FUCKING STUPID

EB: nuh uh

EB: they're actually lots of fun

CG: IT SOUNDS LIKE A WASTE OF TIME

CG: AD WHY WOLD YOU HAD OT BCKETS LIKE THAT?

EB: they're just buckets...

EB: what's wrong with buckets?

CG: FCK

CG: STPID SLLUX

CG: FCK

CG: HLD O

EB: karkat?

CG: I SWEAR YOUR STUPIDITY KNOWS NO CONFINEMENTS OF ANY KIND

CG: AND FEEL FREE TO IGNORE THE JUMBLE OF STUPIDITY ABOVE

CG: DON'T EVEN READ IT

CG: WHAT DO YO SE BCKETS FOR THE?

CG: FCK

CG: HLD O AGAI

EB: oaky

EB: okay*

CG: FUCK

CG: IF THIS KEEPS UP I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKASS BASTARD

EB: why does he keep doing that anyways?

CG: DOING WHAT?

EB: whatever he's doing

EB: that's making you angry

CG: BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING DOUCHE WITH FUCKING COMPLEX

EB: any who, we use buckets for a lot of things. we hold water in them, make sandcastles, we hold things like toys in them.

CG: SERIOUSLY? THAT'S FUCKING SICK.

EB: what? why?

EB: what do you use buckets for?

CG: ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ME THAT?

EB: haha

EB: yeah, is something wrong?

CG: THIS CONVERSATION HAS DROPPED TO AN ALL TIME LOW

CG: REALLY

EB: how?

CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN TO YOU THE USE OF BUCKETS AS THEY WERE MEANT TO BE USED

CG: IT'S NOT MY FUCKING JOB TO EXPLAIN THAT TO STUPID GRUB MONKEYS LIKE YOU

EB: what's wrong?

CG: BETWEEN THE BUCKETS, SOLLUX'S STUPID VIRUS AND YOUR IGNORANCE. EVERYTHING IS WRONG

EB: why won't you tell me? what are they weapons or something?

EB: drugs?

EB: karkat, do you snort buckets?

EB: if so I'm concerned.

EB: drugs are bad for you.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK!

CG: EGBERT YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID

CG: HOW AND WHY WOULD ANYONE SNORT A BUCKET

EB: grind them up, i don't know.

EB: and because they can, i guess.

EB: why else does anyone do drugs?

CG: THAT'S FUCKING, I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS FOR THE IDIOCY THAT YOU JUST SPOUTED LIKE A BROKEN FUCKING AQUATIC GURGLER.

EB: then what else do you use them for? i don't get it, it seems serious or something.

EB: karkat, help me be "smarter".

EB: haha

EB: tell me already, what's there to be afraid of?

CG: BUCKETS ARE USED FOR, LIKE, MATESPRITE'S AND KISMESIS'S

CG: OH GOG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO TRY AND EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU

CG: WHEN A MATESPRIT WANTS TO

CG: FUCK YOU KNOW WHAT

CG: NO

CG: I'M NOT GOING INTO THIS WITH YOU

CG: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD ASK SOMEONE ELSE

EB: what? oh come on karkat! this sounds interesting

CG: NO

EB: but no one else will tell me.

EB: not even terezi or vriska

CG: THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM

CG: NOT MINE

EB: please?

CG: NO

EB: please karkat!

CG: WAIT

CG: YOU ASKED VRISKA?

EB: well, no not really. she brought up the subject and wouldn't explain it.

EB: please just tell me...

CG: WHY?

EB: because i like learning about you guys and how things work with you.

EB: why can't you just say it? is it embarrassing?

CG: YES, IT'S JUST…

CG: BUCKETS ARE USED FOR MATING IN ORDER TO PASS ON GENETIC MATERIEL TO THE GRUB QUEEN

CG: HAPPY NOW?

EB: sure why not

EB: wait

CG: WHAT NOW?

EB: like do you give them to someone when you're on a date or something?

CG: FUCK NO!

CG: YOU ARE COMPLETELY FUCKING STUPID YOU KNOW THAT?

CG: YOU DON'T JUST HAND OVER A BUCKET YOU IDIOT

EB: why not?

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

EB: completely

CG: FUCK GO ASK TAVROS OR SOMEONE ELSE

EB: he won't tell me either...

EB: apparently he got asked about it from dave or something

EB: and doesn't want to talk about it

CG: THEN ASK DAVE

CG: I AM NOT GOING INTO ANYMORE DETAIL ABOUT THIS

CG: IT'S POINTLESS

EB: come on it can't be that hard to explain it.

CG: ITS NOT THAT ITS HARD

CG: ITS JUST

CG: FUCK WHY DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU?

EB: why wouldn't you?

EB: i'm your buddy aren't i?

EB: the faster you just tell me the less time we have to dwell on it.

EB: right?

CG: THE DRONE COMES AROUND TO COLLECT THE GENETIC MATERIEL WHEN IT'S NEEDED. IF BOTH MATESPRIT AND KISMISIS BUCKETS CAN'T BE FILLED WHEN IT COMES AROUND IT KILLS YOU FOR BEING COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT.

CG: NOW STOP ASKING

CG: WE ARE DONE WITH THIS

EB: oh it's like that...

EB: okay okay, i can understand why you didn't want to tell me.

EB: calm down already

EB: it's not that awkward or anything.

CG: IT MAY NOT BE TO YOU, BUT DISCUSSING MATING HABITS ISN'T EXACTLY EASY ON THIS SIDE

CG: YOU TRY EXPLAINING THINGS OF THAT NATURE FOR YOUR KIND TO ONE OF US AS SEE HOW FUCKING 'EASY' IT IS

CG: ITS NOT LIKE TALKING ABOUT ONE OF YOUR DUMB MOVIES

EB: should i?

CG: WHAT?

EB: if it will make you feel better, i mean.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EGBERT?

EB: explaining, you know.

CG: OH GOG NO!

EB: what?

CG: WHY WOULD I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR FILTHY MONKEY MATING HABITS?

CG: THAT'S JUST SICK

EB: not really

CG: I'M ACTUALLY GROSSED OUT THAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW OURS SO BADLY

EB: it's natural, isn't it?

EB: I was asking about buckets not about...that.

CG: BUCKETS AND 'THAT' ARE CONNECTED

EB: not with humans.

CG: BUT IT IS FOR US

EB: how was i supposed to know?

CG: SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR DIRTY MATING RITUALS TO YOU AND YOUR KIND

EB: i will

CG: HOW MANY OTHER THINGS ARE AVOIDED IN CONVERSATIONS TO THAT DEGREE?

EB: a lot of things.

EB: but that mainly.

CG: IF YOU USED YOUR BULGE PROPERLY FOR A FRACTION OF A FUCKING MINUTE YOU MAY HAVE CONNECTED THOSE POINTS

CG: AND SAVED ME THE FUCKING TIME USED TO EXPLAIN IT

EB: don't you mean think pan?

CG: NOT IN YOUR CASE EGBERT

CG: I HAVE YET TO SEE PROOF THAT YOU USE YOUR THINK PAN FOR ANYTHING

EB: but i can't think with my "bulge" though.

CG: DO YOU NOT RECALL OUR CONVERSATION ABOUT THIS?

CG: WE TALKED ABOUT IT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AGO

EB: we never established any actual thinking happening down there.

EB: which there isn't.

EB: and it never will be.

CG: WELL UNTIL I SEE PROOF OF THINKING IN YOUR THINK PAN MY POINT STANDS

EB: you know what? just stop it.

EB: you're being the hugest jerk right now, and I'm tired of it.

EB: so either get over yourself or shut up already.

CG: DO SOMETHING INTELLIGENT AND MAYBE I WILL STOP

EB: ...

EB: what did i ever see in you...

CG: WHAT?

CG: WHAT DID YOU SEE?

CG: EGBERT?

CG: ARE YOU CRYING?

EB: ...

EB: maybe.

EB: that's not the point!

EB: no.

CG: WHY ARE YOU CRYING?

EB: look

EB: because! maybe it was just me thinking i could ever have a chance with you but that obviously not the case so lets drop it already...

EB: i'm just so stupid for even considering it

EB: so i guess you were right

EB: i am stupid

CG: WAIT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID NO!

EB: thank you for helping me find that out

CG: WAIT

CG: EGBERT

CG: LOOK, I'M SORRY OKAY?

CG: SORRY

CG: I SAID IT NOW WILL YOU STOP FOR A MINUTE?

CG: YOU WERE TO ONE TO SAY NO

CG: THEN YOU ASK ABOUT BUCKETS AND WITH ALL THE FUCKING BUCKET SHIT GOING ON OVER HERE

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?

EB: ...

EB: i'm sorry

CG: I'VE GOT NO FUCKING IDEA AT THIS POINT

EB: i didn't know about that and.. i don't know!

EB: i don't even know what i'm going to do now.

EB: i'm sorry that was out of line

EB: i shouldn't have said all that.

EB: i'm so sorry

CG: STOP APOLOGIZING

CG: AND STOP FUCKING CRYING

CG: SO…

CG: WHAT NOW?

EB: I don't know.

EB: what do you want me to do?

EB: i'm completely clueless at this point..

CG: FUCK IF I KNOW

CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW THIS WOULD EVEN

EB: okay look. i know i said no, but i think... i changed my mind... is that wrong?

CG: WHY WOULD THAT BE WRONG?

CG: EVERYONE CHANGES THEIR MIND ALL THE TIME

EB: but i feel like it's rude to say one thing and think another!

CG: NO, ITS JUST STUPID

CG: SAY WHAT YOU THINK

EB: i

EB: i think i like you karkat.

CG: OKAY

CG: NOW THAT WAS SIMPLE WASN'T IT?

EB: yeah.

EB: what do i do now?

CG: JUST KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING I GUESS

EB: which is..?

CG: JUST TALKING OR WHATEVER

CG: WE DON'T SEE EACH OTHER THAT OFTEN SO...

EB: sitting here and being stupid?

CG: SITTING THERE AND BEING DERP

CG: YES

EB: i guess i'm good at that.

EB: haha

CG: IT'S YOUR SPECIALTY RIGHT?

EB: well i just want to know one thing, karkat...

CG: WHAT?

EB: if you don't mind answering one more of my questions.

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?

EB: would you ever be able to like me the way i like you?

CG: EGBERT

EB: or is that just me being "stupid" again?

CG: NO ITS

CG:…

CG: I ALREADY FEEL RED FOR YOU, OKAY?

EB: you...do?

CG: FUCK

CG: YES

EB: wow

EB: uh

EB: well then.

CG: 'WELL THEN' WHAT?

EB: i don't know what to say

EB: just kind of happy, you know?

CG: YOU'RE ALWAYS HAPPY EGBERT

EB: you can only say that because i'm always happy around you...

EB: Except other times, but i'm happier than ever right now.

EB: haha

CG: BUT WHY?

EB: because i always thought you hated me.

CG: I USED TO

CG: A LOT

CG: BUT WHY WOULD YOU LIKE ME?

CG: YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT I'M A JERK

EB: but you're my jerk...?

EB: at least i always thought you looked adorable when you were mad...

EB: just saying.

CG: YOU DID?

EB: yeah

CG: WHY?

EB: you just did

EB: i guess

CG: BUT YOU ALWAYS TELL ME NOT TO BE MAD SO HOW DOES THAT WORK?

CG: YOU JUST REALLY DON'T MAKE SENSE

EB: i just thought it'd be better if you were happy as much as you were mad.

EB: because being mad is just you karkat

EB: but i just wished you could be happy as well.

EB: you know?

EB: it's confusing for me too.

CG: YOU, UH

CG: WERE RIGHT I GUESS

CG: BEFORE

EB: about what?

CG: SMILING...

CG: I GUESS

EB: then... um. can i ask for one last thing?

CG: WHAT IS IT?

EB: i may or may not have made my way to your door...

EB: can i come in?

CG: WHAT?

CG: HOW THE HELL?

CG: UH, YEA

CG: ITS NOT LOCKED OR ANTHING

EB: it's okay i can lea-

EB: oh

CG: EGBERT?

EB: okay

EB: sorry, I was in the middle of typing when you replied...

CG: STUPID

- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

Karkat sat at his desk unsure of what exactly he was feeling at the moment. He had, in fact, shared his feelings for John and even had the feelings returned, which was fucking amazing. But now, hell he wasn't expecting the boy to drop by. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt a strong need to talk to his moirail about this. He didn't want to mess this up in anyway and could use the advice. He was more or less flying blind here. Unfortunately, there wasn't near enough time to contact the troll as Karkat became sharply aware of the sound of footsteps on his stairs.

John opened the door to Karkat's room a few moments later, smiling softly. Karkat sat facing his door from his seat in front of his computer, not looking nearly as nervous as he was feeling.

"So uh…hi I guess?" John greeted with a nervous laugh.

"How did you get here so fast?" Karkat asked for lack of anything else so say.

"Uh, Windy thing?" John replied bring a hand to rest awkwardly behind his head.

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot about that." Karkat replied, kicking himself for having asked such a stupid question in the first place.

Of course he flew here; he _was_ the Heir of Breathe after all. Flying around was his thing.

"Yeah." John said scratching the back of his neck, "Pretty useful, actually."

"I bet." Karkat replied, swiveling in his chair a bit, "So…What made you want to drop by so suddenly?"

Karkat kicked himself for that question too. What did it matter why he had decided to drop by? The important thing was that he actually took the time to fly out to be here, in his hive. In his room even. Karkat felt his insides tense a bit and tried to focus on the conversation.

"I wanted to see you again." John replied sitting down on the floor beside Karkat's chair, "I was just bored and all and I was kinda wondering if you weren't busy, but when are you ever. Haha."

"I'm busy sometimes." Karkat growled with a scowl.

"But if you are that's okay." John had spoken this part over Karkat and once he realized what the troll had said he looked down nervously, "Oh, I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to windy on over here."

"You don't have to." Karkat replied quickly, "I mean, I'm never really _that _busy. Just sorta busy"

Damnit, he was coming off like a complete tool. Fuck, this was why he should have talked to Gamzee beforehand.

"Busy putting up with Sollux? Haha." John laughed looking back up at Karkat with his usual smile.

"Yea, that douche has been bugging me a lot lately. A fuck lot more than usual. This time I think my computers about fried." Karkat rambled; he really had no idea what to say and was talking like a complete idiot.

Honestly, where was his usual irritated banter he usually had? Even if John was here, he had never had this much trouble thinking of things to say. Hell his best shit was usually said when John was there. So what had suddenly made him lose his smart ass wit when he needed it?

"That's going to be inconvenient later on." John said with concern; after all the computer was basically the only way they spoke to each other.

"Not for long, I'll have a new one soon enough. Besides I can fix this one enough just by unplugging the keyboard and plugging it back in. Whatever his stupid virus does stops for a while after that before starting up again." Karkat replied, giving far more information than was necessary.

"Huh, then never mind." John said; this was a little over his head already, "Some virus that is."

"He always sends these shitty viruses to me. They serve no real point other than to gloat about making them in the first place." Karkat continued, somewhat sickened with his inability to stop himself from talking, "They don't even do anything big. This one just screws with my typing and shit."

"That sounds kind of lame." John said, leaning back on his hands a bit.

Karkat couldn't help but smirk at that.

"It is." He agreed with a slight nod.

"Hey!" John smiled widely at Karkat, "You're smiling!"

"What?" Karkat asked with surprise, the smile vanishing instantly from his lips.

"Aw wait. It looked cute! Do it again!" John said turning to face the troll completely, looking at him expectantly.

Karkat looked away with a slight tint of a tan blush crossing his cheeks. He'd never been told he was cute, not like that anyway. Not like how John had meant it. Terezi had said it before, but it didn't sound like this.

"Please?" John asked.

Karkat looked back at John with hesitance. The boy looked back at him with a giant dorky smile to show him how it was done. Karkat stared for a moment with a sigh, debating on a course of action when he surprised himself by actually trying to give a small smile. His own was rather sheepish, especially compared to John's huge grin.

"This is stupid." Karkat growled, turning away quickly.

"It looks fine!" John giggled, "Don't be embarrassed."

"Well it feels weird." Karkat huffed.

"How?" John asked, tilting his head.

"How what?" Karkat asked, though he knew full well what John was asking.

"How does it feel weird? It's just a smile. I'm sure you've at least had a small smile before." John said leaning forward towards the troll, "Right?"

"It's just-" Karkat thought quickly for words he could use to explain without sounding like a douche, "It feels like my mouth is being stretched out and…It just feels weird, okay?"

"You might get used to it." John said with another small giggle and a reassuring smile.

John fiddled with the end of his hood, twirling the end around his fingers. Karkat glanced back at John sitting beside him and bit his lower lip.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, turning in his chair to face John a bit more.

"Hopefully, I'll be the one to make you smile more often." John replied, his hood being tied into little knots as he spoke.

Karkat blushed further and turned away again. This was definitely out of his area of expertise. For all the movies he'd watched he could think of nothing to do or say that could possibly help him in this particular setting.

"Whatever." He replied.

"I am the prank master after all." John added with a laugh.

The laugh made Karkat's insides squeeze together a bit more.

"Yea, I guess." Was all he could think to say.

Karkat fidgeted in his chair, the blush still resting on his cheeks. John looked at Karkat with a look of concern.

"You okay? Your face is different colored…" He asked lifting himself onto his knees.

"What? I'm fine. It's nothing." Karkat replied; his blush taking on a new shade as John got closer.

"You sure you don't have a fever of something?" John asked lifting a hand up and placing it on Karkat's forehead.

Karkat's body tensed up as John was practically on him. After a few moments John leaned back and removed his hand as there was no sign of a fever. As soon as John had backed off Karkat was out of his seat and heading for the door.

"You, uh, want anything to drink or whatever?" He asked, not really facing the boy.

"Yeah, sure." John nodded, a bit confused at Karkat's sudden inquiry.

"What do you want?" Karkat asked, hoping he wouldn't ask for Faygo or some other stupid human drink he was sure not to have.

"Water, please." John answered as he got to his feet, "Want me to come with?"

"You don't have to." Karkat replied a bit quickly, he was hoping the boy would choose not to follow along.

"Only if you want me to." John said looking at Karkat expectantly for an answer.

Karkat thought for a moment. He didn't want John to follow him really, yet oddly he was having a hard time getting himself to say no to him. It was throwing him off balance a good deal.

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable I guess." He said finally.

"Okay!" John said cheerfully sitting back down on the floor facing the door slightly, "I'll be right here."

"I'll be right back then" Karkat repeated dumbly before leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of his room Karkat pulled out his phone and jumped on Trollian as fast as his fingers could get him there. He just hoped he could get a hold of Gamzee fast enough.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: GAMZEE

CG: GOG TELL YOU'RE AT YOUR FUCKING COMPUTER!

TC: wHaT iS uP mOtHeRfUcKeR?

CG: JOHN IS HERE

CG: HE'S IN MY ROOM RIGHT FUCKING NOW

TC: wElL cOnGrAtU-mOtHeRfUcKiN-lAtIoNs MoThErFuCkER

TC: yOu KeEpIn YoUrSeLf AlL uP aNd LiKe A pRoPeR gEnTlEtRoLl OvEr ThErE bRo?

CG: THAT'S THE THING

CG: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING OVER HERE

CG: AND HE'S, FUCK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

TC: jUsT cAlM yOuRsElF dOwN bRo AnD dO wHaT fEeLs RiGhT

TC: aNd ThAt'S aLl ThErE iS To It

CG: YOU ARE NO FUCKING HELP AT ALL YOU KNOW THAT?

CG: I MEAN, I FEEL FLUSHED FOR JOHN AND ALL AND HE SAYS HE FEELS THE SAME WAY

TC: wHoA!

TC: hE sAiD tHaT?

TC: sOuNdS lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe FoR yOu My BrOtHeR

TC: sO tHeN wHaT's Up?

TC: iSn'T tHiS a GoOd ThInG fOr YoU?

CG: DAMNIT, WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE?

CG: FUCK, WHAT IF HE CHANGES HIS MIND AGAIN?

TC: jUsT cAlM yOuRsElF dOwN bEsT fRiEnD

TC: i DoN't ThInK tHaT wIlL hApPeN

CG: HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?

CG: HE'S DONE IT ONCE ALREADY HASN'T HE?

TC: bRo YoU aSkEd FoR mY aDvIsE aNd I'm TeLlInG yOu As A bEsT fRiEnD tO jUsT dO wHaT fEeLs MoThErFuCkInG rIgHt

CG: FUCK IT

CG: WHATEVER

CG: THANKS FOR NOTHING

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Karkat shoved his phone back into his pocket and stopped outside his door with the cup of water for John in his other hand. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Here." He said handing the glass over to the surprised boy on his floor.

"That was fast. Thanks" John smiled, taking the offered glass.

Karkat stood awkwardly watching as John sipped at the water before placing it beside him and fiddling with the tip of his long hood once more. By now it looked like it had been knotted and untangled a few times over.

"So. What do you want to do?" John asked with a smile.

"Well, uh…" Karkat's voice stuck in his throat as he actually thought over what Gamzee had said.

"Hmm?" John titled his head at Karkat's hesitation.

Karkat blushed and took a breath, looking at John's lips that were just moistened by the water. Closing his eyes Karkat leaned down quickly and kissed the boy. John blushed brightly and stopped all movement, freezing up entirely. He looked at Karkat in shock.

Feeling John tense up Karkat started to pull away, afraid he'd gone too far too fast. John, however, closed his eyes and reached for Karkat's hands to keep him from pulling away entirely. Feeling the other boy kiss him back Karkat could feel his heart pound. He sank to his knees to be at a better angle with John's mouth. He brought a hand up to lightly trace John's cheek as well. It was odd. He was never this gentle with anything he did, but he didn't want to risk hurting John or chasing him away. Humans were fragile creatures after all.

John tilted his head into Karkat's hand softly and squeezed Karkat's other hand with his own, smiling into the kiss. Karkat felt John's lips curl against his own, forming his ever present smile even now. Intertwining his fingers with Karkat's, John pulled away slowly and looked at the troll shyly.

"What?" Karkat panted slightly, looking at John with some confusion.

"Well. That was uh…" John hesitated, holding himself nose and nose with the other, "Nice."

"Yea." Karkat agreed, wanting nothing more than to take those lips against his own again.

John fidgeted with Karkat's hand nervously, the troll nearly fully on top of him. He cleared his throat and looked at Karkat, his blush creeping farther across his face.

"Do you…want to do that again?" He asked.

Karkat felt his face twist as a smile crossed his face.

"I didn't want to stop in the first place, stupid."

"Sorry, but I kind of need to get oxygen somehow. Heh." John replied, the smile on Karkat's face made his heart skip a beat.

It wasn't like one of Karkat's angry victory grins or anything. It was a genuine smile, one John was sure no one else had ever seen him make.

"Whatever." Karkat replied with a slight chuckle; John leaned forward slowly and closed the gap between them again.

Karkat leaned forward as well, this time pushing forward enough to force John onto his back completely. He slipped a hand behind John's head to cushion the fall a bit, bringing it to rest at the base of the other boy's neck. Falling back with Karkat on top John let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around the troll's neck. With his other hand now free Karkat brought it to rest on John's hip, slowly moving it up under the others shirt. John twitched slightly at the touch and trailed one of his own arms to the middle of the trolls back. He played with Karkat's hair with his other hand.

The make out session was nothing like what Karkat had been expecting. It was not the sloppy make out sessions trolls were accustomed to. It was slow, despite Karkat's natural aggressiveness. And to his surprise he actually kind of liked it this way. The human make out; slow and deliberate.

John ran his fingers through Karkat's hair smoothly and accidentally brushed the back of his horns. Karkat tensed up and his breath caught as a rush of pleasure shot through him. He had to break the kiss in order to regain his lost breath.

"S-sorry." John apologized moving his hand back to the base of the troll's neck.

"No, just-" Karkat panted; No one had ever touched his horns like that, not even Terezi, and it had caught him off guard, "It felt…good."

"Should I do it again?" John asked, his fingers already back in the others hair, slipping closer to his horns once more.

Karkat nodded and nipped at John's neck. John took both of his hands and caressed the troll's horns, thumbs at the base of them and the rest of his fingers exploring around them.

"Like this?" John asked.

Karkat shuddered and gasped at the light touches and nuzzled into John's hands further. John continued his actions and turned his head to be able to see Karkat's face; curious of the troll's reactions when he changed certain movements of his hands.

Karkat's whole body tensed and shuddered as his horns were played with. His face became flushed and his breathing hitched every time John traced the length of his small horns. The hand he had placed at the back of John's neck tensed and tightened around the boy's hair. The hand that had been slipping up the boy's body was now on the floor for support so that Karkat wasn't crushing him. The light growling that was slipping from his throat was no longer in his control either.

"Heh heh." John chuckled softly, unsure if he was hearing things or not.

To him the 'growling' sounds Karkat was making were more like purrs, it was cute. He continued playing with the nubbly horns, striking the base with his fingertips with every stroke.

"J-John." Karkat mewed, trying to bury his face into the boy's neck.

"Yeah…" John shivered from Karkat's nuzzling, stopping his own movements for a moment, "You okay?"

John placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder to help support him in case something was wrong. Karkat panted and shuddered from the tension his body now held.

"Just, I don't know if…" Karkat hesitated, trying to form a coherent sentence, "I think we need to stop now."

"You sure?" John sat up, pulling Karkat up with him and holding his shoulders to keep him upright, "I mean, we can stop if you want to, but are you sure you're alright? You're shaking."

"I just, if it goes any further I don't think…I'll be able to stop myself." Karkat admitted with his eyes closed.

"From?" John blushed slightly and became worried.

"Do you really need to ask, Egbert?" Karkat replied with a heavy breath, trying to regain control of his exited body.

"O-oh…that." John replied leaning back with his hands on the floor as Karkat was able to sit up without the others support again, "I don't…mind…But it you wanna stop, let's stop."

John blushed even harder as he heard himself say it out loud. Karkat looked at John with surprise as a blush krept onto his face as well.

"What do you mean 'you don't mind'? I thought this was what you had a problem with before." Karkat asked.

"As in, I don't mind if it happens…per se…" John hung his head and darted his eyes away from Karkat in embarrassment, "I…never mind then. I guess we should stop then…"

John laughed nervously.

"Egbert." Karkat said turning John's face towards him and gave the boy a small kiss before pulling away, looking him in the eyes, "Yes or no?"

"Uh…" John fidgeted with the rim of his shirt, blushing very darkly at this point, "Y-yeah. I think so."

"No changing your mind after this?" Karkat asked, his face flushed as well, "Because I might not be able to stop if we start."

John shook his head and looked at Karkat shyly.

"N-no, I won't." John replied nervously, "Change my mind that is."

Karkat smirked and kissed John again, deeply this time. John kissed him back lightly; leaning into the troll and making them sit fully upright. He placed his hand on Karkat's chest where he assumed his heart to be. Karkat brought his own hand up to cover John's while his other hand moved to the boy's back, pulling him closer. John placed his other hand on Karkat's hip to keep himself steady. The hand he had placed on the troll's chest was now fussing around with the others shirt with his fingertips; pinching and tugging at it. Karkat smirked into the kiss before breaking away.

"You want it off?" He asked.

"mhmm" John nodded and continued tugging at it.

Karkat full on grinned before bringing his hands to the bottom of his shirt to remove it. Only when he was about to pull it up over his chest did he hesitate. John quirked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Something wrong?" He asked with concern, "Oh, you're unsure about this aren't you? It's okay, we can stop. Just let me know, okay?"

"No, it's nothing-. It's fine." Karkat shook his head and took a breath, pulling off his shirt and revealing the gray skin underneath; skin that was nothing like the soft pale peach flesh of John's.

Karkat hated his skin color now, or lack-there-of. John's skin with its soft coloring, always looked so warm, while Karkat's own skin seemed to be a constant cold with its lifeless gray. John didn't seem to notice this as he traced Karkat's chest lightly with his fingers; his eyes scanning the troll's exposed torso entirely.

"Wow." John muttered absently.

Karkat looked away with both a blush and a scowl, making John frown.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. Just…wow." John rambled as his fingers continued across the troll's chest; he stopped suddenly and looked up at Karkat, his face taking on a darker red, "I bet I'm weirding you out, huh? Heheh, I'll stop. It's actually just how I imagined it. Though, it's still different in a way"

John smiled at Karkat, who in turn was giving the boy an odd look.

"You…imagined my chest?" He asked.

John's smile turned into a look of embarrassment as he realized the situation.

"N-no." John stuttered, pulling his hands away and averting his gaze, "Forget I said that."

"I don't think I can, Egbert." Karkat smirked, "I wonder when this thought happened to cross your mind now."

John's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as he tried to laugh it off as best he could. Karkat loved the way John squirmed with that expression on his face, it was cute.

"Haha, it only happened once!" John was saying.

"Maybe you've been thinking about me longer then you've lead me to think." Karkat teased.

"…Maybe. Don't make fun of me!" John said poking Karkat's tummy.

Karkat felt his own cheeks grow hot as John poked him. Taking the boy's arm Karkat pulled it away from his stomach, bringing John's face close with a devilish grin.

"Your turn Egbert." He chuckled as John's face was covered by a blush once more.

"U-uh…" John slowly slipped his hands down to the bottom of his shirt and grabbed the rim of it, pulling it up and off rather swiftly.

Once it was fully removed he shivered from the quick temperature change.

"Okay, what next?" He asked nervously.

Now it was Karkat's turn to stare as John's peach colored chest was revealed. Karkat had tried to picture John's bare chest on more than one occasion that was for sure. Seeing it now, after all this time Karkat was still surprised by the pale and soft looking skin. He couldn't help but reach out and trace his own fingers over John's chest as the other had done only moments before. It was soft and warm. John shuddered at the touch and watched as Karkat brushed his fingers over him.

"Heh, I guess we're not too different, huh?" He asked with a small laugh.

Karkat leaned forward quickly and placed his lips on John's collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin. John flinched at the sudden contact before raising a hand to one of Karkat's horns and started rubbing it again. Karkat tensed up and couldn't help when his head nuzzled into John's hand. As Karkat continued to lick and nip at his chest John thought thoroughly about what to do next, being new to this he wasn't really sure. Finally he decided and leaned down enough to reach the troll's horns and licked the tip softly.

Karkat jolted and shuddered, emitting a squeak as he fell against John's chest altogether as dead weight. John caught Karkat in his arms, falling backwards to the floor.

"Whoa, Karkat. You okay?" John asked, rather startled himself with the reaction he got from the troll.

"W-what did you…?" Karkat asked as an after shiver traveled up his spine.

"I…licked your horn. Was that a bad idea?" John asked, nudging at the area of victimization by his tongue with his fingers; Karkat twitched at the action.

"It was…a little…intense." He panted.

"Huh, that's odd." John replied before leaning down and licking the troll's horn again.

John looked at Karkat quickly in order to catch his reaction more fully this time. Karkat gasped loudly and jolted again. His body remained tense until the after shiver traveled up his spine once more. His face was completely flushed as he panted against John's chest. John giggled lightly and brought his other hand up to rub the troll's other horn while he continued to lick the first one, occasionally looking down and watching Karkat's reactions.

Karkat's body trembled and jolted uncontrollably, accompanied by a barrage of mews, gasps and moans. He couldn't catch his breath long enough to get a word out. It felt so good he couldn't stand it. John continued his actions, blushing when he heard Karkat's moans; he was really enjoying this. John quickly pulled Karkat's chin towards his and mashed their lips together, leaving only one hand on the troll's horn to caress it some more. Karkat, though shivering from the touch on his horn, pressed his lips roughly against John's. His entire body was screaming to have every part of the other boy.

Regaining the ability to use his hands Karkat ran them down John's back, tracing over his entire body hungrily. John shuddered and pulled his hands down to Karkat's waist, holding him close. He pulled away from the kiss and began to trail kisses down the troll's jaw. Karkat leaned down and nipped at John's ear, nibbling his lobe. John gasped and his fingertips twitched against Karkat's hips.

"A-ah, that tickles. Hehehe." John giggled.

Karkat moved slowly down John's neck, nipping at the skin and using his hands to press any pressure points he could find along the others back. John jolted when he hit the center of his back, arching slightly. He took both his hands from the troll's hips and strode them up his back, resting his fingertips on Karkat's shoulder blades. Karkat slid slowly down John's body, running his lips over John's collarbone once more, nipping every so often. His hands ran down the boy's body as well, resting them on his hips firmly. John gasped whenever the troll nipped at him, his eyes following Karkat as he dropped lower, his hands remaining on the troll's shoulders. He wanted so badly to get closer to him.

Karkat stopped only long enough to suck greedily at the air before dragging his tongue over John's skin, leaving a moist trail on his body. Shivering slightly as the cool air clung to the moistened skin John ran his fingers through Karkat's hair once more, sliding up towards his horns. He didn't know why, but he had this odd habit of going for those nubbly horns frequently. He just loved the noises of pleasure Karkat made, it sent shivers down his own spine to hear them.

Karkat quivered and felt a moan creeping up as his horns were toyed with again. Keeping his lips firmly to John's skin his moan vibrated through the other boy's throat where his lips were currently placed as he made his way back up his body. John panted as he continued his rubbing motions on the troll's sensitive horns. He was distracted by Karkat's nipping a few times and stopped his own teasing during these select moments. He was craving the troll more and more, but none the less tried to stay patient.

Karkat's hands pressed down on John's hips causing the boy's pants to start to slip off. By now he had worked himself between the boy's legs as well. He was trying to take things slow for John's sake as he was surely still a virgin. Being a jerk in every other facet of his life thus far Karkat didn't want this specific act to join the list of things he was a complete ass about.

John twitched his hips when he realized what he was headed for. Sitting up he placed his hands on Karkat's pants-line as well, attempting to join in the clothing removal situation. Yeah, he may be new at this, but he wanted to at least try and fully participate. Karkat couldn't help but smile at John's hasty actions and moved accordingly in order to shed the articles of clothing. Once both pairs of pants were gone Karkat ran a hand up John's now naked thigh, working up to his ass. John blushed and froze up having no idea what to do at this point. He was running blind as it was and now he was at the end of his knowledge on the situation.

Karkat kissed John deeply and pulled him closer, falling forward a bit the boy steadied himself by placing his hands on the troll's hips. He felt rather stupid for freezing up like this, but what else could he do? Karkat, however, wasn't stopping and pulled John back down to the floor, pinning the boy on his back. He sucked at his neck and slowly traced the boy's hips with his fingers, sliding between his legs once more. Bringing a hand down to the boy's ass again Karkat stopped and looked up at John.

"This may feel a bit odd at first." He warned.

John tensed and shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around Karkat's neck.

"Okay…" John nodded, mentally trying to prepare himself for whatever was coming next.

Once John seemed ready Karkat slid two fingers into his ass and started to scissor and move them around in order to properly prepare him. He felt the boy fidget a bit, but that was to be expected. It was surprising to Karkat just how similar their two species were. Thus far there wasn't anything he had trouble with either identifying or working with. John gasped and moaned softly, arching a bit from Karkat's touch. He had never felt like this before…it was definitely new and weird for him to experience, but he didn't necessarily not like it either. His hips jerked a bit matching Karkat's hand motions as he held onto the troll's hips tightly.

"A little too excited, Egbert?" Karkat teased.

"Sorry, I'm fine…this is just so different, I don't know how to react besides letting my body do what is wants…if that makes sense." John replied flustered and embarrassed now.

Karkat smirked and covered the boy's lips with his own to stop his rambling, something the boy always did when he was nervous he knew. The troll withdrew his fingers figuring he was ready enough and took a firm hold of the boy's hips. Karkat easily lifted John up enough so that they were matched up correctly.

"Try to relax, Okay?" Karkat said once the kiss was broken.

John nodded trying to go along with the troll's actions as calmly as possible. It was somewhat difficult considering he was so happy to be so close to Karkat that his heart was pounding making him somewhat jittery. He could even be considered giddy, a thought which made him blush a bit.

"Just breathe easy. I'm sure you can manage that right, Heir?" Karkat asked teasingly.

"Yeah." John nodded again tightening his grip slightly on Karkat's neck.

In all honesty he was scared of how this would feel and what it would mean afterward. But, for some reason he felt safe….because Karkat was there. He was with Karkat. With that thought he was sure he was as ready as he would ever be.

Karkat leaned down and placed a hand for support on the floor and the other on John's hip to hold him steady. As carefully as he could he pushed in, a long moan escaped his throat as he entered John. It took all his will power not to thrust in like his body was screaming at him to do. John shuddered and moaned softly along with Karkat. He swiveled his hips partially to adjust to the feeling of the other being inside him, flinching when he moved too much. Karkat gasped when John moved as it caused the tightened space where he was firmly wedged at this point to tense around him. Leaning his head down to rest on John's chest for a moment Karkat fought a mental battle between his thinkpan and his bulge; kicking himself for this ironic twist from one of their earlier conversations.

John was ready and thus made the first move as Karkat was seemingly distracted. He swiveled his hips again and grabbed Karkat's shoulders, whispering in his ear.

"Not to sound desperate…but what are you waiting for?" He asked, smiling at the troll as he lifted his head.

"Your attempt to not sound desperate failed, Egbert." Karkat teased with a smirk.

"Heh, sorry." John laughed.

Karkat leaned forward and nipped the boy's ears since he was so close. He pulled out slowly as he nuzzled into John's neck, taking in the boy's scent in full breaths. He pushed in again just as easily giving John time to get accustomed to the feeling. John winced at the slight pain that came from Karkat's push, but was thanking the troll mentally for taking it slow. His hips were shaking a bit but he ignored it as he brushed his hands down Karkat's back.

"Hnn-" John quickly covered his mouth once the lewd noise escaped.

'Well that was embarrassing.' He thought with a rush of humiliation, his cheeks burning.

Karkat felt a tingle travel down his spine when he heard John moan. It only took the one for him to decide he really liked the sound. The continued slow motions along with John's hands moving across his skin was creating more tension then Karkat could handle and with a momentary slip of adrenaline Karkat thrust into John sharply.

"Grrk!" John muffled his quick moan with his hands.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Karkat apologized quickly, kicking himself mentally for the slip up.

John panted for a moment before removing his hands in order to reply.

"I-it's okay. It felt, actually, really…nice." John knew how awkward that sounded, but really the awkwardest thing that could happen was already happening so he wasn't too worried about it, "No need to apologize Karkat. Just…warn me next time you do that."

John laughed nervously. Karkat smirked as he got an idea.

"I'll warn you, under one condition."

"What is it?" John asked both curious and nervous.

"Stop muffling yourself." Karkat replied bluntly.

"What?" John gave him an inquiring look, "…Why?"

"Because I like to hear your voice." Karkat answered with a sneaky grin.

"Er…deal" John said moving his hands from near his mouth and looking around the two of them, "Where should put them now?"

"I don't know…Try grabbing the chair legs above your head." Karkat offered with no other idea plausible with where they were; there wasn't anything to bind the boy's wrists with, which Karkat would have like to do very much.

"Okay." John looked upwards and placed both hands on a separate chair leg, awkwardly adjusting his head to rest on the floor between his arms, "Like this?"

"Yea, that's good. You ready then?" Karkat asked, to which John nodded.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" John laughed at himself in his head for even asking this.

Karkat rolled his eyes, but nodded none-the-less. John nodded to Karkat's nod from shear nerves and excitement. Starting again Karkat tried to keep the pace slow and even, but despite himself there were times he sped up. It was not nearly as fast or hard as the thrust from before, but it was fast enough to elicit some very interesting sounds from John. The boy's noises danced in the back of Karkat's skull.

John's glasses tipped up to the top of his nose from all the movement. His moans were soft and sounded somewhat like yelps or mewls, but he couldn't hold it in when Karkat was driving so deep within him so fast. His grip on the chair legs tightened considerably as time went on.

Trying to be considerate of John in all this Karkat still wanted to see how loud he could get him. He wanted to see what other noises he could get the boy to produce. The sounds to Karkat felt like an addiction starting up, and an addiction is a powerful thing. John continued to try and keep his moaning quiet; the deal was that he wouldn't cover his mouth and he wasn't, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed by his noises. Neither could he help but screw his eyes shut in pleasure.

"J-John I-" Karkat tried to whisper as he felt himself slipping again, but before he could even finish his sentence he felt his hips buck, thrusting into John again.

He tensed up after the thrust hoping it didn't count for breaking the deal. The action though seemed to aggravate the situation and his hips thrust sharply once more outside his control.

"A-ah!" John gasped at the forceful thrusts, his hips bucked uncontrollably as well and he arched his back momentarily before looking back at Karkat with glazed eyes, "W-what was…that?"

John panted for a moment as his mind recovered from the shock of pleasure. Karkat shook his head, he had no idea what had happened either. He thrust again sharply, this time by his own accord, hoping to get that reaction out of John again. Whatever it was John seemed to have liked it.

"Uhnn!" There was no hope for John in hiding his moans now.

Whatever Karkat was doing felt amazing and John could not deny that, though he'd never be able to say it. Whatever Karkat was hitting down there made him shudder every time he struck it. He couldn't be sure though, he couldn't really think clearly at the moment.

"Nhnn!" John moaned loudly throwing his head back as Karkat thrust again.

The reaction John was having was similar to what Karkat himself had felt earlier when John had been licking his horns. Once he made the connection Karkat continued to thrust into John sharply, aiming for the spot that seemed to make him melt from the inside. Looking up at John's scarlet face Karkat smirked at the twisted expression of pleasure that sat there. He nipped the boy's neck as he thrust, feeling every sound as it worked its way out. It made his skull buzz and he thrust faster making John gasp.

The shocks of pleasure traveled up John's spine like bolts of electricity, hitting his brain with mind numbing pulses. Pulling a hand down from one of the chair legs John latched onto Karkat's shoulder, his other hand tightening its grip on the wooden leg.

"K-Kar-nh-" John panted heavily as Karkat's tongue moved over his neck with the occasional nip.

Karkat panted heavily as well, his entire body heated and his skin burning from the friction made by the constant motions. He could feel John's fingers start to dig into his back as he mewed the troll's name in his ear. The boy's voice cracked with the need he felt course through his body along with the pleasure. Karkat's own moans and grunts were covered by the others vocal work. John's back arched and his head jolted back again, dislodging his glasses further from his face.

Karkat's body screamed at him to go faster, harder; it took all his will power not to. John's body seemed so frail even now, and the troll's body craved that. A whimper crawled from John's throat and he turned his head so that his face was now buried in Karkat's hair. Sucking at John's neck Karkat bit down harder then he intended to and his simple nipping ended up drawing blood. John's breath caught as he felt the troll's teeth break his skin.

"Ah! Kar-" John breathed.

Karkat licked the small wound which sent a shiver down the boy's body. He could taste the metallic tang of the others blood on his tongue, something he was sure would make him sick but was surprised when it didn't. He, Karkat, who had the worst possible case of hemophobia known to troll kind, was currently licking it off the neck of this boy, John. His John.

Karkat tossed the thought of blood away before it did make him gag and reveled in this new line of thought. It made his inner chest pumper flutter and sent his thinkpan into a buzzing mess.

His John.

His.

"Kar-, I-" John moaned.

He could feel the tension in his body as he neared his peak. His breath was short and his body was soaked with sweat. He could feel Karkat working in him and drawing him closer to the edge. A rush of embarrassment flashed in his mind as he realized he had nowhere to go but all over the troll's chest. He wished he were facing the other way now, this thought also sweeping his mind in a wave of embarrassment. His gasped moaning grew in volume and number as he tried to hold himself back.

Karkat could feel John's body tense under him, the boy's vocals telling him all he needed to know of his state. The need in Karkat's own body drove him on a bit faster as he craved his own release.

"Kar-, Uhngah-!" John half gasped, half moaned as he came.

Karkat felt the hot substance hit his stomach as well as the tightening around his own member as John's body spazzed out. It only took two more thrusts before he too was swept off into an orgasmic delirium. Once the stars faded from his vision Karkat pulled out of John and slumped to the floor beside him. John turned over a bit so that he was tucked up under the troll's chin, wrapping a leg around one of Karkat's as well. Both were panting heavily. They stayed like that for a bit while they caught their breath from the exertion. It was John who spoke first.

"Karkat?" He asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yea?"

"About, well…" He hesitated, a slight blush crossing his cheeks though he wasn't sure why.

"About what, John?" Karkat prompted as the other seemed stuck.

"Well…The…Buckets…" John said with a blush.

Karkat was silent for a moment, kind of caught off guard by the sudden mention of such things.

"It's a troll thing, Egbert." He replied.

"You're a troll." John said dumbly.

"And you're not." Karkat countered, "Why would I pass on your inferior human genes to the Grub Queen?"

John recoiled a bit at the statement, an action that was not lost on the troll.

"Fuck, John it was a joke." Karkat said quickly, "I mean, I was telling the truth about passing on human genetics, but- Fuck I didn't mean it like that."

John couldn't help but giggle as Karkat slipped the audible phrase 'butt-fuck' into his apology, given the circumstance. Karkat gave John an odd look as the boy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting up a bit.

"Nothing." John replied with a smile.

Karkat rolled his eyes as he shifted up onto his knees.

"Where are you going?" John asked with concern as he was left on the floor alone.

"To clean up. You got my chest rather slimy." Karkat said, smirking as John's face shot red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry I-" John started but was cut off by Karkat pressing his lips against his.

"We should both get cleaned up." Karkat said as he pulled away.

He pulled John up as well, though the boy winced and squeaked as he did so.

"You'll be sore for a bit." Karkat smirked.

"Well if you had been gentler-" John countered with a pout.

Karkat snickered at this. Not willing to give him the last laugh John shot his hands up to the troll's horns and gave them a good squeeze, but not viciously. Karkat froze as the smirk on his face vanished and his snickering died in his throat. His eye's glazed over and a shiver traveled up his body. Falling forward Karkat landed on top of John, bringing them both to the floor again. John hugged Karkat tightly as he recovered, giggling like a school girl.

"Okay, let's go get cleaned up." John said in his usual cheery tone.

Karkat hummed but didn't move.

"Karkat?" John asked as the troll remained unmoving on top of him, "Karkat, you're kind of heavy."

Karkat hummed again but still didn't move.

"Okay, Karkat. Let's go now." John tried to coax the other into moving, "Karkat? Please? Karkat?"

John struggled under the others dead weight. Karkat couldn't help but grin at this, though John wasn't able to see his face.

"Karkat? Are you awake? Please be awake." John continued to try and prompt the troll into action, "Karkat, It's getting hard to breath here. Karkat?"

Moving his head up just enough Karkat leaned over and silenced the boy's nervous rambling. He was sure he'd never get over how good his lips tasted. This boy, John. His John. His Matesprite.

**END**


End file.
